russelfandomcom-20200213-history
‘Must’ shows on IBC 13
March 1, 2015 Michelle Vito as Princess Charm and Robi Domingo as Computer Man Two of the hottest hits debuted on March 2 and March 23 on IBC-13 as the home of top-rated shows and popular brightest and hottest stars of the network continues. At least, the network can now air PBA games on wekend primetime two days a week. It's a good thing for the basketball fans who want an alternative to the teleseryes on ABS-CBN and GMA as the teleseryes continue to dominate their primetime programming. Hottest and prettiest teen star Michelle Vito as the primetime princess to be a charm princessting as her lead role for her romantic teen fantaserye Princess Charm which premiered March 2 at 5:45 p.m. Also exciting with a refreshing of powerhouse cast are Andre Paras and Kobe Paras, the reunion tandem of love team Angelu de Leon and Bobby Andrews and the child actress Sofia Millares. Directed by Mark Reyes. Robi Domingo hit the TV screen as a superhero with the so-called action super-serye Computer Man, which is aired every Monday to Friday at 7:30 p.m. starting March 23. The action-packed superhero drama about using the computer in high-tech superhero fantastic power. Competing the cast of the action series are the child actor Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr. and the hottest teen star Ella Cruz, and the reunion tandem of the couny's top comedians are Jaime Fabregas and Ces Quesada. Directed by Eric Quizon. News programming movements: Monday to Friday led by morning news Balita sa Umaga with Jarius Bondoc at 5 a.m. and the unique teleradyo RadyoBisyon at 5:30 a.m. which are anchored by Francis Cansino from DZRB Radyo ng Bayan, Vivienne Gulla from RPN, Audrey Gorriceta from PTV and Czarinah Lusuegro from IBC, noontime news delivered by News at Noon at 11 a.m. anchored by Ricardo Cepeda and Amelyn Veloso, the high-rating primetime news program Express Balita anchored by Henry Omaga-Diaz and Snooky Serna-Go aired at 6:30 p.m. Ronda Trese, anchored by Jess Caduco, Bernadette Sembrano and Anthony Suntay, airs 30 minutes at 11 p.m., and of course, Express Balita Weekend (Saturdays at 12 midnight and Sundays at 8 p.m.) with the anchormen Vincent Santos and Czarinah Lusuegro. When the current affairs programs will also be occupy timeslots shift in other networks, it remain on late-nights; Vincent Santos’ Linawin Natin on Monday, Cathy Eigenmann’s tele-magzine show Good Take on Tuesday, Randy David’s talk show Forum ni Randy on Wednesday, Dimpless Romana’s travel show Travel and Trade on Thursday and Ben Tulfo’s public service show Bitag: Special Investigation on Friday go at 11:30 p.m. Weekdays, well-loved Japanese anime for kids back-to-back with an action-packed hit anime Ghost Fighter (9 a.m.) and Sailor Moon (Monday to Saturday 9:30 a.m.), and the Japanese tokusatsu hits: Ultraman Tiga (weekends at 8:30 a.m.), Jiban (Saturdays 8 a.m.) and Bioman (Sundays 9 a.m.). Kids get a tripe treat as IBC-13 presents children’s shows back-to-back with KapinoyLand aired at 9 a.m. on satuday mornings and the world's famous Nickelodeon animation SpongeBob SquarePants which is aired at 4:30 p.m. on weekdays and Saturdays 8:30 a.m.). IBC-13 offers a weekend cinema in Pinoy blockbuster screening: Viva Box Office (Saturdays 10:30 to 12 midnight) featuring Viva Tagalog movies and Sunday Sinemaks (Sunday 10:30 p.m.) for the Pinoy action movies. For those into sports, IBC-13 has programs featuring the most popular sports fans ranging from basketball and boxing. For the country’s favorite basketball games, IBC has PBA, Saturday at 3:30 to 5:30 p.m. and Sunday at 3 to 7 p.m. NBA, every Saturday at 10 a.m. to 12 noon. In TreseBella, IBC-13 has the highest-rated telenovela Siempre te Amare (10 p.m.) and Triunfo del Amor (10:30 p.m.) Shanne Velasco for Hayate and Janella Salvador for Oh My G! In teen fantasy-drama series is for young girls: the hottest fantaserye Hayate the Combat Butler (weeknights at at 9 p.m. to 9:30 p.m.), to be topbilled by Shanne Velasco and Jerome Ponce; and the hottest teen sweetheart and primtime princess Janella Salvador’s teen fanta-drama anthology series Oh My G! (Saturdays, 5:30 p.m.) continues to target for teens IBC's prime actors to be team-up with Janella's love team. Drew Arellano, Nadine Lustre, Robi Domingo and Anja Aguilar More this: the dance music show DMZ-TV (Tuesdays, 8:15 p.m. simulcast over iDMZ 891), hosted by Hiysmin Neri and Victor Anastacio with co-host KC Montero, Cara Eriguel and Jimmy Muna, the popular and top-rated game show The Million Second Quiz (Saturdays, 6:15 p.m.) hosted by Drew Arellano, Nadine Lustre’s teen drama anthology Sandy’s Romance (Saturdays, 7:45 p.m.) featuring a romantic 'kilig' love stories, the popular and top-rated game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Saturday 8:30 to 9:30 p.m. Sundays, 7 to 8 p.m.) hosted by Robi Domingo, the reality singing contest show Born to be a Superstar (Sundays, 8:30 p.m.) hosted by Anja Aguilar and Dingdong n’ Lani (Sundays, 9:30 p.m.) hossted by the original prince of pop Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha continue to bring in viewers who will be treated to the reinvention of these shows as they are elevated to the next level. Meanwhile, the romantic drama Your Heart, My Love (weeknights 9:30 p.m.), topbilled by Claudine Barretto and Diehter Ocampo; and Flames (weeknights 11:30 a.m.) featuring the hottest and freshest teen stars of IBC for the love story and based on the best-selling novel and books. Ramon Bautista with puppets Jimmy Falbega and Ces Quenata; Andre Paras, Manolo Pedrosa and Kiko Estrada; Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap; and Keempee de Leon, Cristine Reyes, Victor Anastacio, Sam Pinto and Bobby Yan Top-rating comedy programs aired on primetime slot: Sic O’Clock News (Thursdays 8:15 p.m.), anchored by Ramon Bautista, puppets Jimmy Falbega and Ces Quenata; For da Boys (Fridays 8:15 p.m.), topbilled by Andre Paras, Manolo Pedrosa and Kiko Estrada; top-rating romantic sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief (Saturday at 7 p.m.), topbilled by the comedy leading lady Jodi Sta. Maria and the newbie veteran actor Richard Yap with Thirdy Lacson, Mutya Orquia, Janella Salvador and Jerome Ponce; and the phenomenal primetime gag show T.O.D.A.S. (Television’s Outrageously Delightful All-Star Show) (Saturday at 9:30 p.m.), composed of Keempee de Leon, Cristine Reyes, Victor Anastacio, Sam Pinto and Bobby Yan.